Talk:MH3: Offline Quests
What does "Unstable Environment" mean? Nooyen 04:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It means other large monster can come in at anytime. You could go on a "Hunt Rathian" quest. But if its unstable, Rathalos of Lagiacrus might show up. --Bobofango 06:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I got the switch axe before the urgent 3* quest. I got it soon after aquiring ChaCha. When talking about the 'Unstable Environment' is it possible for more than one boss to appear (not specifically at the same time)? Because an orgy of talons and claws boils this hunters blood. 09:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Under the Bug Hunt quest the Subquest B: Deliver 1 Select Mushroom should be 'Choice' mushroom instead of 'Select' Dyslexicon 21:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) In the 5* quests, I don't think that Harvest Tour counts as one of the two quests needed to bring chacha back 22:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) if you dont go to area 5 in powder burns will the uragan move or stay Out of order item The row with the text "After delivering the required items above, head to Moga Farm with Cha-Cha. Examine the statue behind the waterfall to obtain Cha-Cha's Ancient Mask. ''" is out of place. It should be with the Rathalos/Barioth/Diablos section. Bonaparrte 15:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone else confirm this? It has been changed many times by different folks. Everyone always says it's "this" then someone else says its "that". If someone else can confirm it then that would be great. --Bobofango 00:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Lagiacrus Hunt When i was hunting the lagiacrus, i completed the sub quest 1 (break the chest), and i got a lagia plate from the sub quest reward. Is that normal? Wind Wind of the Tundra Can anyone tell me how to complete this quest? I always run out of time and only manage to hunt a Barioth.. 3 star urgent quest i have got the "Leading the charge", "A royal pain" and "Trapping a trickster" quests to go and i would like to know which quest unlocks the a quest accident investigation? Cloudstrife4life 17:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Never mind Cloudstrife4life 14:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do Quest Rewards Stack? For instance: If you hunt a Great Jaggi in the quest "Big game hunting" does the subquest reward stack with the wound reward? or are they even seperate rewards? 19:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Thiefenz death of sea and sky help and maybe tips im attempting the "death of sea and sky" quest offline and when it comes down to it i used the dragon-rusted hammer fully upgraded and wear the rathian armor, my abilities are earplugs, speed sharpening, fire resistance+15 and plus 20 life, i killed the rathalos in 20 minutes with cha cha wearing the fluffy mask andd then i start to hunt the lagiacrus and i was on my last chance and then it limped to the final area and i kept on wailing at it but then it leapt back, and i used mega demon drug and mega armorskin and then it wiped me out , i hunted each of them singly and it didnt take me more than 15 min. apeice so what is up with that? Help!! Hey i need help for the offline quest that has the agnaktor and the uragaan, ive been using fully repaired ratholas armor with the ceadas sns and the long sword, i can kill them easy but not in enogh time can someone give me some tips on what to use or a stragedy?? Leader of the Icepack does not appear to be a key quest Leader of the Icepack does not appear to be a key quest. I was able to do Lost in Blue, then Cold Stones, then Trial of the Sea Dragon, then Dragon Lady. Now Fell the Lagiacrus! is available. I'm wondering if you merely have to do two 4* quests before Trial of the Sea Dragon, or at worst two Tundra quests. Cha-Cha doesn't reappear after clearing ''any 2 other 5* quests Cha-Cha won't reappear after Harvest Tour: Tundra and another 5* quest. Might after The Lord of the Seas and either Lava Beasts of Heat Exhaustion, but the tour doesn't work. Toxic Troublemaker The quest Toxic Troublemaker is missing from the lv. 3 list if I'm correct. Could someone fix this? I don't know how to extend the table. ~~Myotragus 21:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC)